reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert Moon
is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Herbert Moon is the owner and clerk of the General Store in the town of Armadillo in Cholla Springs, New Austin. Herbert Moon is notable for his constant and unabashed anti-Semitic rhetoric. This is reflective of prevailing anti-Semitic attitudes consistent among Americans during the time period. Herbert Moon can be heard accusing "the Jews" of various nefarious plots and influences, like controlling various companies and agencies. In addition Herbert Moon claims Abraham Reyes is "as much of a revolutionary as Napoleon" and just likes "riding horses and wearing a fancy uniform" (however, from what the player sees of Reyes, this is an accurate description). As the owner of the General Store, Herbert Moon will sometimes appeal to the player to help intervene after a robbery by an NPC. Additionally, the player has the opportunity to rob and kill Herbert Moon themselves. Herbert Moon can be found working as a clerk in his store, or playing poker in the back room at the Saloon in Armadillo. Trivia *Herbert Moon has one known brother, Francis Moon, who is "resting" in Coot's Chapel Cemetery. *Herbert Moon will often, but not exclusively, refer to himself in the third person. *Herbert Moon seems to believe that John Marston is 'a hired killer for the Jews'. *If the player duels Herbert Moon and wins, Herbert Moon will still be present in the store. Sometimes, immediately after being killed, another Herbert Moon will instantaneously spawn, and inspect his own corpse. *There are actually two Herbert Moons present in the game. One plays poker, and the other is the store owner. They are the same character. At night the store owner sleeps in the cot at the back of the store while the poker player goes back into the saloon. When the saloon momentarily closes after dawn, Poker Herbert Moon will enter his store and combine with Shopkeeper Herbert Moon, until the store closes and the Herbert Moons are separate again. Herbert Moon. *Herbert Moon has been known to inexplicably shout "I'm Herbert Moon!" when in combat, robbed, or threatened. *Herbert Moon is usually unarmed, except when catching the player cheating during a game of poker. When the duel is issued, he will then be seen wearing a gun-belt and holster, carrying a Cattleman Revolver. *Herbert Moon's lyrical word selection and monotone vocal delivery seem to partially resemble the pseudo-historical character of E.B. Farnum from the HBO series Deadwood. In real life, the character was, as well, the owner of a general store. *Herbert Moon's character's appearance and outfit seems to be strongly based on the appearance of the meek bartender, played by Paul Brinegar, in the 1973 western film High Plains Drifter. *Herbert Moon can often be seen having a smoke behind his store at night *If you start a fist fight with Herbert Moon and then draw a weapon, Herbert Moon will pull out either a Repeater Carbine or a Winchester Repeater and start shooting at you. As long as you don't shoot him first, the local law officers will come after him and a gunfight will start. When shot by NPCs, Herbert Moon can take a ridiculous amount of bullets; this can lead to humorous results as the owner of a general store single handedly takes on the Armadillo law enforcement and manages to kill most, if not all of them. After winning the fight (a VERY likely occurrence), Herbert Moon will return to his shop and begin serving the player again. *The player should watch out with tying up Herbert Moon. If Marston doesn't keep an eye on him by turning away, Herbert Moon will untie himself and proceed to shoot Marston. (confirmed on PS3) Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Minor characters Category:Shopkeepers